1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting display device and a light-emitting display device manufactured using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among light-emitting display devices, organic light-emitting display devices, which may be self-luminous display devices, may provide wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed.
An organic light-emitting display device may include a light-emitting layer made of an organic light-emitting material between an anode and a cathode. When positive and negative voltages are respectively applied to these electrodes, holes may move from the anode to the light-emitting layer via a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer, and electrons may move from the cathode to the light-emitting layer via an electron injection layer and an electron transport layer. The electrons and the holes may recombine in the light-emitting layer to generate excitons. As the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, the light-emitting layer may emits light, and an image may be displayed.